lindsaytotaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Contestants
Below is a list of all contestants appearing in Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Alejandro Alejandro is a character labeled as The Arch Villain. Alejandro is back with even more interest in the prize money after losing it twice. Will Alejandro be able to whisk the money away this time? Alejandro is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Anne Maria Anne Maria is a character labeled as The Jersey Shore Reject. Anne Maria was cheated out of the money last time by Zeke and the diamond he gave her. Will Anne Maria's vengeful attitude give her the victory? Anne Maria is currently on The Flower Power. B B''' is a character labeled as The Silent Genius. B is back, but he is using his words this time around. Will B's luscious voice be able to help him win the competition? B is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Brick '''Brick is a character labeled as The Cadet. Brick followed his morals the first time around, but didn't win the prize. Will Brick be able to drop his moral code and win the prize money? Brick is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Bridgette Bridgette is a character labeled as The Surfer Girl. Bridgette is back again to show her fans that she is still the nice old Bridgette. Will Bridgette be able to win back her fans with her old personality? Bridgette is currently on The Flower Power. Cody Cody is a character labeled as The Geek. Cody came really close to winning the last time, but ended up losing to the two villains. Will Cody be overwhelmed by evil yet again or will he be the one to overwhelm them? Cody is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Dakota Dakota is a character labeled as The Fame-Monger. We thought Dakota would still be a monster, but it turned out that Dakota got the antidote to her little problem right after we asked her to come back (she demanded to bring Sam, too). Will Dakota be able to get over her self-centered ways and win? Dakota is currently on The Flower Power. Dawn Dawn is a character labeled as The Moonchild. Dawn wanted to return because she spent all of her own money attempting to help Mother Nature and needed more and she was pretty popular. Will Dawn be able to win money for nature? Dawn is currently on The Flower Power. DJ DJ is a character labeled as The Brickhouse with Heart. DJ agreed to come back under one condition: that there be no trips to Egypt and that he could cook for the cast, even after his elimination. Will DJ finally be able to win for his momma? DJ is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Gwen Gwen is a character labeled as The Loner. Gwen didn't want to return, but she is way too popular for us not to force her to. Will Gwen quit? Gwen is currently on The Flower Power. Heather Heather is a character labeled as The Queen Bee. We got Gwen and Alejandro, so we needed Heather. Will Heather win yet again? Heather is currently on The Flower Power. Sadie Sadie is a character labeled as The Sweet Girl's Friend. Surprisingly, Sadie asked to come back with out her BFFFL and we thought it would be nice to see her personality. Will Sadie be able to win without the help of Katie? Sadie is currently on The Flower Power. Sam Sam is a character labeled as The Nice-Guy Gamer. Sam is only back because Dakota wouldn't go on without him. Will Sam win, despite his boring personality? Sam is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Scott Scott is a character labeled as The Devious. Scott's plans to win both times were foiled by the sweet loner girl, Zoey. Will Scott be able to win without Zoey's inclusion in this season? Scott is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Staci Staci is a character labeled as The Compulsive Liar. Staci had about zero screen time that didn't include a lie, so we wanted to bring her back and add more lies to the show. Will Staci lie her way to the end? Staci is currently on The Flower Power. Tyler Tyler is a character labeled as The Jock. Tyler finally started a life with Lindsay when we decided to bring him back. Will Tyler preform well even with Lindsay on his mind? Tyler is currently on The Masculine Manatees. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males